


The Hands Which Hold Your Heart

by sparkinglovingheart



Series: Loved You Yesterday, Love You Still [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mommy Kink, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinglovingheart/pseuds/sparkinglovingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda always needs her mom. And sometimes, Natasha just needs her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hands Which Hold Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who requested something with just Natasha and Wanda having some mother daughter bonding time. Sorry it's so short.

Wanda had hard days a lot. She had days when she completely broke, and Natasha always counted on herself to be there to pick up the pieces. That was a given, wasn’t it? She was her mother.  
  
But Natasha had hard days too, and she hadn’t counted on anyone being there to pick up after her in a long time. Sure, she had Clint, but Clint complied with Natasha a little too well, and more often than not, she just said that she wanted to be left alone because she didn’t know what the fuck she was supposed to do with a person trying to make it better. If she _really_ couldn’t be around people, Helen told Wanda to go play by herself for a while because Mama wasn’t feeling very well, and she could see her later.  
  
But sometimes on days when something like sadness, regret and anger all wrapped up into one just crashed over her like a tidal wave without warning, Natasha did not want to be alone. On those days, it helped to have Wanda give her little kisses on her face, to have her climb into her bed and snuggle with her until the ache in her heart went away.  
  
So Helen didn’t look at all hesitant or nervous when she ushered Wanda into Natasha’s room on Tidal Wave Day. She just mouthed, “I love you” and left, while Wanda stood in the doorway with Lorna in her hands, looking her mother up and down, as if she were trying to figure out if it was okay to hug her. Natasha held her arms out, “C’mere, missy.”  
  
Wanda smiled and ran over to the bed and into her mother’s hug, “Are you sick?”  
  
“I’m not having a very good day,” she admitted, “But I wanted to spend time with you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you make me happy.”  
  
She looked like that surprised her but only said, “Lorna’s sorry you’re having a hard day.”  
  
“I appreciate that, Lorna. You’re a very understanding cat.”  
  
“Eimin and Uriel are understanding too.”  
  
Natasha snorted. Eimin and Uriel were two of Wanda’s imaginary friends, and if she was being honest, they could be a real pain. She liked Lorna the talking cat and Simon “The Wonder Man”, whatever the hell that was, a whole lot better. Still, she said that she appreciated the help of the other friends too, no matter how creepy they were.  
  
Wanda rested her head on Natasha’s chest and reached to hold her hand, “It’s going to be okay, Mommy. I promise. Can I make it better?”  
  
“Just being with you helps.”  
  
“Oh. Why?”  
  
“Because you’re cute, that’s why,” she kissed her forehead, “And you’re lots of fun. I love your dress.” It was actually a gown that Natasha had worn on a mission once, packed away, and never used again. She had dug it out of some old boxes once, cut off the hem so it didn’t drag on the floor, and given it to Wanda for her imaginary princess games.  
  
“Thank you,” Wanda smoothed the blue fabric, “I was being Cinderella today.”  
  
“You’re Cinderella every day.”  
  
“Yesterday I was Merida.”  
  
“Oh, of course you were. And you were brave and beautiful then too.”  
  
“You’re brave,” she said softly, “You’re not afraid of anything.”  
  
 _If only you knew._  
  
“Being brave doesn’t mean you aren’t afraid. It’s recognizing that you’re afraid and facing it anyways. You do that every day. But,” Natasha held her closer, “You also have to let me do some looking after you, okay? That’s my job.”  
  
“I’ll look after you too. I’ll always protect you, Mama.”  
  
Natasha didn’t say anything for a few minutes. She was too afraid that the lump in her throat would turn into tears. She just petted her daughter’s hair gently, her fingers brushing against the silkiness of the ribbons holding it up, letting everything about her take in the peace of that moment. It was rare, and it was beautiful, and despite everything they were going through, it was so damn worth it. It was worth the days when Wanda couldn’t speak, the times when she threw herself on the floor and screamed, the moments when she talked to herself a little too much. It was okay.   
  
“I love you, malyutka,” Natasha murmured, “And I am so, so lucky that I have you as my little girl, you know that? I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what happens.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
Wanda snuggled closer and put her thumb in her mouth, “Okay. I love you too, Mama. Forever and ever. Even more than princesses.”  
  
“Now _that_ is a huge honor coming from you. You’re the ultimate princess, aren’t you?”  
  
She laughed, “No, you are!”  
  
Natasha raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that?”  
  
“Yes,” Wanda said firmly, “You’re a princess, too, if you want to be.”  
  
“I’m fine with being anything as long as I still get to be your mom.”  
  
“You can be. I wouldn’t want to be a princess if you couldn’t be my mommy.”  
  
Natasha was not an emotional or sentimental person in general, but Wanda sure knew how to push those limits. Instead of holding her tight and sobbing into her daughter’s shoulder, she smiled instead and leaned down to kiss her cheek, “Hey, do you want to make cookies?”  
  
Her eyes lit up and she nodded, “Yes, let’s go!”  
  
“Get Helen. I just need a few minutes.”   
  
 Wanda slid off the bed, and ran out into the hallway. The bow she had tied onto her dress was coming apart a little bit, and one of the ends flew through the air as she moved. Natasha breathed deeply.  
  
It was still a hard day. Still a Tidal Wave Day. But she wasn’t making herself go it alone when she didn’t want to.   
  
For the first time in a long time, Natasha let the happy tears fall. And she played it-those flawless words- over and over again in her head.  
  
 _I love you, Mama._


End file.
